leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Heatmor (Pokémon)
|} Heatmor (Japanese: クイタラン Kuitaran) is a introduced in Generation V. It is not known to evolve into or from any other Pokémon. Biology Heatmor is a bipedal, anteater-like Pokémon. It has a beige face while the rest of its fur is red with yellow stripes sharing appearance of molten lava. On its lower abdomen, back, and underside are raised, beige colored bands which resemble pipes, leading to its tail. Its claws, on both its feet and hands, are a dull yellow and on its wrists are raised, dented bands; both the wrists and feet are beige-colored. Its tail is dented upward and has a hole in it, similar in appearance to a . It also seems to serve the same purpose as a muffler, being able to expel gases. are the preferred prey of Heatmor. Its Pokédex entry states that it burns through Durant's steel bodies with its tongue and consumes their insides. Heatmor is the only known Pokemon that can learn . In the anime Major appearances Heatmor made its main series debut in Evolution by Fire!, under the ownership of Shamus. It appeared alongside Shamus's in a Double Battle against Kylan's and . Shamus used it again, along with Emboar, in a Double Battle against . They were able to defeat , but lost to when it evolved into . A Heatmor appeared in Jostling for the Junior Cup!, under the ownership of Manning. It was a participant of the Pokémon World Tournament Junior Cup. Heatmor was able to defeat Kenton's and advance to the next round, but it quickly lost to Trip and his . Minor appearances Heatmor debuted in a minor cameo in the opening sequence of White—Victini and Zekrom. A Heatmor appeared in Kyurem VS. The Sword of Justice, during the legend. A Heatmor appeared in The Island of Illusions! as one of 's s. A Heatmor appeared in 's flashback in Genesect and the Legend Awakened. Two Trainers' Heatmor appeared in A Crowning Moment of Truth!. Pokédex entries In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga Trish from owns a Heatmor which she used during her visit through Mistralton Cave in A Week to Go and Old Wounds. A Heatmor appeared in Pinsir Changes. In the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga Heatmor appeared in . In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} Game locations }} |area= }} |} |} }} |} |} |} |} In side games |area=Lava: Firebreathing Mountain}} |area=Entranceway: A Fateful Showdown!}} |} |} |area=Sacred Plains: Stage 3}} |area=Event: The Daily Pokémon (#5)}} |area=Starlight Islands: Volcanic Ravine (Center Boss, Back, Special)}} |} |} Held items Stats Base stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Belch|Poison|Special|120|90|10}} |Body Slam|Normal|Physical|85|100|15}} |Curse|Ghost|Status|—|—|10}} |Feint Attack|Dark|Physical|60|—|20}} |Heat Wave|Fire|Special|95|90|10||'}} |Night Slash|Dark|Physical|70|100|15}} |Pursuit|Dark|Physical|40|100|20}} |Sleep Talk|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} |Sucker Punch|Dark|Physical|70|100|5}} |Tickle|Normal|Status|—|100|20}} |Wrap|Normal|Physical|15|90|20}} By tutoring Side game data |- |} Evolution Sprites Trivia * Heatmor being the natural predator of is reflected in their types. * Heatmor and its were designed by Ken Sugimori. * Heatmor and Durant have a lot of similarities. They share the same leveling rate, catch rate, hatch time, base experience yield, base stat total, and gender ratio. Origin Heatmor seems to be based on an with elements of s and . Its wrists resemble intake inlets and its tail is similar to an engine's . Name origin Heatmor may be a combination of ''heat and armor (referring to the armored appearance of its fur) or (referring to its type and barrel-like arms). It may also be a play on eat more, as in to "eat more ." Kuitaran may be a combination of アリクイ arikui (anteater) and anteater, specifically the an and tar. It may also be a play on 食い足らん kuitaran (has not eaten enough), similar to its English name. In other languages and , part of , possibly incorporating reversed parts of the English word anteater |fr=Aflamanoir|frmeaning= From , , and |es=Heatmor|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Furnifraß|demeaning=From furnace and |it=Heatmor|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=앤티골 Antigol|komeaning=From anteater and |zh_cmn=食蟻爐 / 食蚁炉 Shíyǐlú|zh_cmnmeaning=From and |ru=Хитмор Khitmor|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Notes External links |} de:Furnifraß es:Heatmor fr:Aflamanoir it:Heatmor ja:クイタラン zh:熔蚁兽